Accidents happen - a Danisnotonfire fanfiction
by LordoftheLlamas
Summary: Sarah is just an ordinary, maybe a little geeky girl on her way home. When she met a nice, handsome guy, she didn't know what huge impact that someone would have on her live. Danisnotonfire/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hi there, this is my first attempt of writing. And also i'm not a native english speaker, so grammar mistakes are included. hope you don't mind them too much. :)

It was rainy Sunday evening. I was just heading home from visiting my father. We have had a terrible fight and thinking about it filled me with sadness. As I thought of him, I realized a few tears sneaking down my cheeks. I immediately attempted to dry them with the sleeve of my hoodie, when I felt a hard bump in my back. As I turned around I saw a tall, dorky guy, looking to the ground in shock, not wanting to look me in the eyes.

"I ..I'm so sorry, I ..I didn't mean to .."

"Don't worry, it's fine", my voice cracked, giving away my sadness.  
The boy looked up at me in shock, seeing my red eyes.  
His face was hilarious, he probably thought my tears were his fault. I smiled and tried not to laugh at his shocked mien, without success.

"Ahm ..I'm äh .." – "really, it's absolutely fine."

"But .." he swiped away a tear with his thumb. My cheeks immediately flushed a dark red.

"God, no, that's not your fault. I can bare a hit in the back, I'm used to the tubes in London."

He seemed to relax at first, but then it hit him. "Are .. Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

God, this man was adorable. I caught myself smiling at him, cheeks still red. "It's nothing, really" I said reassuringly.

He gives me a sweet smile and looks down awkwardly. His head suddenly shot up, his chocolaty eyes meeting mine. "I'm Dan, by the way."

"Sarah, it's a pleasure", I couldn't hide a smile.

Dan attempted to shake my hand, what turned out completely awkward, because we were standing so close, due to all the people pressing us together.

After a few silent moments, I broke the silence.

"So, where are you heading?"

"Not quite sure yet…I'm heading home from a friend's place, and I'm thinking about going to the cinema."

"Oh, have you seen the new Hobbit movie yet?" –I cut him off enthusiastically.

"Ahm..just…four times" he said, twiddling with the sleeve of his sweater. He seemed a bit ashamed, as if he's embarrassed for his nerdiness.

"Nerd!" I shouted, smirking at him. "I've just seen it three times. Like a normal person."

A wide grin appeared on his face, showing his dimples.

_Gosh. That smile. _

"Oh, three times is completely okay. Not obsessive at all."

I laughed as the tube stoped sharply and I smashed against Dan's chest.

By all heavens, did he smell nice.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry", I stuttered

Dan just grinned cheekily "well, guess now we're even."  
I smiled to myself, this stranger just made me forget all my sadness from earlier.

"Anyways, where are you heading?"

"Just going home."

"So.. you're free this evening?" he asked nervous.

"Basically, yes." He tousled his fringe and asked, looking at his shoes "do you want to continue this chat and go watch the Hobbit? You know..just so you can call yourself a geek, like the cool kids."

"hmm..me? A geek? Doesn't fit at all" I answered sarcastically.

"Is that a yes?" the boy asked cheekily, trying to hide his wide smile.

"Well okay, alright. Just because I want to be one of the cool kids. You lead the way, I have no idea where the next cinema is."  
"Umm, is it okay if we go back to my place first? It's not far away."

"But then I know where you live, what if I'm a creepy stalker?" I said, staring at him with a creepy smile. For a second he actually looked scared, but as soon as he saw my sarcastic grin, he laughed.

"Oh, that interested in me already?" He winked with a playful cockiness. I tried not to laugh at his bad attempt of being flirty, but can't contain a giggle.

Dan's smile suddenly turned into shock.

"Oh god, we're here!" He clumsily took my hand and pulled me through the mass of people.  
We made it, but the station was crowded. Dan lost my hand, and now I couldn't see him anymore. I started to panic slightly, not wanting to lose him just now. I stood on my toes, trying to see Dan somewhere in the crowd, but no success. As all the people walked by and he was nowhere to be seen, I lost hope. I sighed and leaned against a wall with my shoulder. Maybe he'd come back looking for me, but maybe he doesn't want to. Yes.. He probably just was nice, because he felt sorry for me, and now he is happy to be rid of me.

I sighed and taook a last look at the crowd, no Dan to be seen.

I took my phone out of my pocked and saw my reflection in the display. To my shock, my eyes were circled with black smudges. All the time I talked to Dan I looked like such a moron.

Immediately I try to wish away the make up with my fingers, when I suddenly felt a hand sneaking around my waist. I jumped and looked at a tall, handsome man, grinning like an idiot.

"Looking for someone, Milady?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Looking for someone, Milady?"

I couldn't believe it. "Dan!" I squeal, smiling like a retard. "I thought I lost you!"

"You're not getting rid of me that easily" he giggled.

"Damn. Now I have to be social again."

"Shall we then?"

I couldn't control my grinning and blushing as we head to his flat, when I suddenly remembered the black stains under my eyes. I took out my phone again, wiping away the smudge, hoping Dan wouldn't notice. But sure, he had to look at me, making me blush in embarrassment.

He looked amused for a moment, but then his face showed a little sadness. "You sure you're okay?"

He really looked concerned. "Yeah, really." I reassure him with a smile.

He came closer, putting his arm around my shoulders, squeezing me gently.

After five minutes of silent walking Dan stopped in front of a door.

He put his arm off my shoulder and took out his phone, dialing a number.

"Forgot my key", he sighed a little ashamed. I silently laughed at his clumsiness.

"Hey Phil, could you please open the door?" He looked down at me with a smile. "Yeah I know, see you in a minute… oh and wait! Put some pants on, I have company!"

Shoving his phone back into his pocket he took my hand and lead me through the door.

"Phil is my roommate" he explained as he pressed the button for the lift. "and yes, sometimes he forgets his pants."

"I already like him" I giggled, as we enter the lift.

"One time, my mum visited by surprise when I wasn't home. He thought it was me, so he just opened the door in his underwear."

I burst out in laugher "well, does he look good at least?"

"What do you think? I, Daniel Howell, cannot be seen with ugly people" he joked as he held his nose up high.

"Yes, sure, princess Howell" I laughed as we left the elevator.  
Their apartment door was already open, so Dan just walked in, shouting a quick "Hi Phil!" into the direction of, probably, Phil's room.

"Hope you're wearing clothes! I add.

He pointed at the sofa. "I'll just change and get my things real quick". And headed off into a room.

I considered whether to sit down or not, as a tall black haired man comes around a corner, greeting me with a firm handshake "Hey, I'm Phil, nice meeting you."

"I'm Sarah, congrats to your pants"

"Oh thanks, I put them on all by myself" he stated with played pride.  
I mouth a sarcastic "wow", before I burst out laughing.

"Anyways, who are you, never heard of you."

"Oh, Dan and I just met in the tubes, he bumped into me."

"Yeah, that sounds like Dan. He knows how to impress all the Ladies!"

It's nice how easy it was to talk to Phil. And Dan didn't lie, he really was an extremely handsome guy. He is tall and his black hair was falling in his eyes, just like Dan's. But Phil had piercing blue eyes, while the other boy's eyes were a deep chocolaty brown. With no doubt, both men were absolutely stunning. And I am here in their flat. My thoughts got kinky and I blushed as I realized that Phil was still staring at me.

"We're going to the cinema. Wanna join us?"

"Oh I'd love to, but I have some stuff I need to finish."

At that moment Dan came back, in a different shirt but the same skinny Jeans as before. Holy crap, those jeans. I didn't really notice them earlier, but them did they look good.

"Shall we, Madame?" he asked as he offers me his hand. Smiling I took my offer and off we went, after a synchronized "Bye Phil!"


End file.
